For example, disposable diapers for adults generally have absorbent pads on inner surfaces for the purpose of absorbing urine in consideration of the frequency of replacement (refer to Patent Document 1 or 2, for example). In addition, lower-body underwear also has absorbent pads attached on inner surfaces.
Such absorbent pads each include a liquid impervious sheet, a liquid pervious top sheet, and an absorbent body interposed between the two sheets. The liquid impervious sheet and the liquid pervious top sheet are each extended beyond a ventral side end and a back side end of the absorbent body. Those extended portions form a front end flap portion and a rear end flap portion in the absence of the absorbent body. The absorbent pad has a ventral side portion extending from a crotch portion to the ventral side and a back side portion extending from the crotch portion to the back side.
In addition, the absorbent pad with such a structure as stated above generally has on an underside surface, a pressure sensitive adhesive or a hook tape of an hook and loop fastener (mechanical fastener) or the like, for the purpose of preventing the absorbent pad from being displaced while the diaper is used, and the absorbent pad is attached via any of those attachment means to the inner side surface of the diaper or the lower-body underwear. Among the foregoing attachment means, the attachment means using a hook tape has an advantage of not being decreased in attachment capability even after repeated actions of attachment and detachment.
Absorbent pads may be replaced in various manners. When the wearer or the helper replaces a used absorbent pad with a new one, the wearer or the helper generally pulls down the diaper or the lower-body underwear a certain amount and then removes the absorbent pad from the diaper or the lower-body underwear.
Patent Document 1: JP 2005-287791 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2003-210524 A